


2 - Words Tell our Stories

by tyellen_is_dreaming



Series: How to Survive on a Fairy Tale World [2]
Category: Fables - Aesop, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Gen, Magic, Mental Instability, alternative dimension, implied anyway, is this the right term, magic characters, magic tattoos, thinking about future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyellen_is_dreaming/pseuds/tyellen_is_dreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And always will. How you deal with it, is other story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 - Words Tell our Stories

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired again.  
> So, this story is set in the same world of my other post (if you don’t recognize the names). I wanted to show a little of how things work in their world and about their parents. It’s really just a bit, but it contains a lot about the characters personalities. I hope you like it  
> Oh, and if you don’t know, I’m Brazilian, so please, if there’s any errors, tell me so I can correct them.

He couldn't help but stare when they were near. It was what he didn't care about, and yet he always wondered about it.  
The colors moving around his father's neck remembered him his dad's story was very popular. And his brother's ankle, a little less colorful but still very moving, showed how his story was, too, adored.  
Bad sighed. The tattoos were their symbol, what they fight to achieve since they are born, what didates their lives and show their places in society. When he completed his story, he would have one too. But he was starting to doubt that would ever occur.  
The Big Bad Wolff scratched his neck. The worlds just jumped around his fingers, regrouping to form his famous phrase “To eat you better, little girl”. People feared and loved this tattoo. Every time Red Riding Hood saw that, she cringed, her own tattoo stopping for a moment. The sight of the words “Why these big teeth?” frozen always seemed to make the older wolf happy.  
His brother, even more, would show that little part of his story. “... and he blew the house down.” always made people ran away. The younger pig tried to hide every time the stupid wolf would appear the words “The younger built a house made of straw.” sliding down his back.  
Bad always wished they would disappear. They meant the two other wolves had more privileges, were more liked, even being villains, and were very, very popular.  
Bad’s wrist itches from time to time. He knew the freaking words would appear there when time has come. He remembered his mom every time this happened, the words appearing on her eyelids when she took her last breath. “And she died.”  
It shook him to the core. He didn't want to have such dark words on himself. He hoped his story would be great

∆¶√π

He sighed deeply. There it was, in all it's glory, and he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous.  
The colors moving around his mother's leg remembered him his mom's story was very popular. And some of his siblings had it too, maybe not so colorful, but still there.  
Llyr sighed. The tattoos were their symbol, what they fight to achieve since they are born, what didates their lives and show their places in society. When he completed his story, he would have one too. But he was so scared of getting one, and at the same time so anxious to get it.  
He watch as his mother slowly put her leg in the water, testing the temperature. The words seemed to slid down her shin to get near the water. “And she sang.” He veneered those words like they were his lifeline. Maybe they were.  
He never saw his dad's tattoo. The king seemed to think they were annoying things and always covered his entire body, from the neck down. He asked all the siblings he could find one day, but apparently no one even knew where it was placed. He wondered why his dad hid it. He knew it was better not to ask, though.  
Llyr knew that once he received his he would have even more privileges, and fame, and be loved. It was what he ever wanted.  
He only wished that once his arm stopped itching, the words would be good ones.

∆¶√π

She sighed. The thing was mocking her. She didn't even need to look at it.  
The colors moving in both woman's bodies were bound to make her crazy. Both were so colorful and so visible. They were twirling in sync as they talked and held hands. It made her think about herself.  
Gwen sighed. The tattoos were their symbol, what they fight to achieve since they are born, what didates their lives and show their places in society. When she completed his story, she would have one too. Her mother's showed the so known words “She pushed the witch.” on her bald head and the witch herself had “Rapunzel, Rapunzel, throw down your locks.” on her upper arm.  
She wanted her’s so much. It would be perfect, she would have everything she ever wanted. She imagined herself one of the few successful “villains”, words moving on her skin and making she fell so proud of that. She would be so famous, and have so many privileges and be important. She was only waiting for the side of her neck to stop itching.

∆¶√π

He sighed. It was always there, for him to see, and he remembered the other one so clearly.  
The words written against his fingers were making him anxious. The way his father seemed so proud of it… But his mom was the problem. It made him sick, remembering the words appearing in her face.  
Boyce sighed. The tattoos were their symbol, what they fight to achieve since they are born, what didates their lives and show their places in society. When he completed his story, he would have one too. But he didn't want his, no, he didn't. His father's could be neutral ones, “Wooden God”, but his mother's weren't. He still had nightmares over the scene: people pulling the woman away from them, from him; he hiding behind his father, afraid of the woman; her crazy laughter and hurtful words, the false, horrible pleadings sent to his father; the words appearing on her face, “She wished the boy was dead.” He would never forget that scene.  
It left a scar on him that could never be ignored. He was so afraid of his story, so afraid of ending like his mom. He didn't want to complete his story.

**Author's Note:**

> So you're here at the end! Leave a comment and kudos if you liked it! (I hope you did)  
> Thanks!


End file.
